Ron and Ginny Go Home
by thekeeperofkeys
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been working on the Burrow for a week and it's finally repaired. They haven't said a word to Ron and Ginny and once they are brought to the restored Burrow, they are speechless. Harry and Hermione have also invited their friends and family members to stay with them as a reunion. But maybe this wasn't such a great idea?


**Chapter 1**

Harry and Hermione had just put the finishing touches on the house when the telephone started to ring. Hermione picked it up.

"We'll be there soon. We're almost done," she says, putting it on speaker. Harry came to listen.

"What are you two up to? You've been disappearing for hours lately," said Ginny. Harry and Hermione knowingly smiled at each other.

"I've told you it's a surprise! Anyway, we've just finished. You don't have to wait much longer!" Hermione teased her.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Ron shouted into the telephone.

"We'll see you when we get back!" Hermione said, hanging up.

"Do you think they'll like it?" Hermione asked.

"I think it's perfect. Maybe not exactly like it used to be, but perfect," Harry responded. They grasped hands and Apparated on the spot.

"Mum!" Rose shouted, "Where have you been? You've been away all morning!" When Harry and Hermione appeared in the untidy living room of Harry and Ginny's home, she had rushed to them, with a worried look on her face. Harry saw that she had inherited her father's paranoia.

"Don't worry! You'll see what we've been up to in just a second," Hermione soothed her daughter. Hugo, Albus and James were all glued to the television, a rather recent addition to the family room. Ron and Ginny still hadn't gotten used to it. They were both sitting on the couch behind the coffee table, located in the centre of the room. Rose and Lily had been playing with some new stock that Ron had received for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Of course, George tried to continue running the business after his twin's death, but it was too difficult. So instead of selling it or knocking it down, he passed it down to Ronald, who enthusiastically obliged to maintain the joke shop's success. It seemed though, that the girls had grown bored with the toys and retreated to a game of monopoly, another new addition. Ron and Ginny had become so competitive against each other while playing it for the first time, that at one point, sparks flew out of Ron's wand and his face grew redder than Harry had ever seen it. Hermione had to hold Ginny back from punching Ron in the stomach. Harry and Hermione treated this very comically, after all, that was what monopoly was all about: ruining relationships. However, Rose and Lily seemed rather calm. Perhaps they were in the early stages of the game.

"Where have you been? You didn't even stay for breakfast, for Pete's sake!" says Ginny.  
"All will be revealed soon," Harry teases her, with a smile. But Ginny was adamant on maintaining her annoyed glare.

"Blimey, you've been gone all morning. We were starting to think something had happened," Ron said. Harry was overjoyed. He couldn't wait for them to see what he and Hermione had done. He knew the children would be excited by it as well. He just couldn't wait to show them.

"Okay… blindfolds on," he said, picking two black ties out of his pocket.

"What?" Ginny said.

"Blindfolds?" Ron asked. Nevertheless, they both willingly put the blindfolds on.

"C'mon kids. D'you want to see why Harry and I have been away for the past week?" Hermione asked. The kids jumped out of their seats, excitedly. They, of course, had to take a portkey because the children weren't old enough to Apparate. For this journey, they had chosen to use an old volleyball from Hermione's muggle school days. Although the floo network would've been easier to use, they would've ended up right in the middle of the living room and spoiled the surprise.

"Alright, here's the portkey," said Harry, guiding Ron and Ginny's hands toward the battered volleyball, which lay in the middle of the glass coffee table.

"Remember this? Remember how it goes?" Hermione asked the kids. They nodded so enthusiastically that she thought their heads might roll off their shoulders. She giggled to herself.

Once they had all secured a position around the portkey, it took off. Harry felt the familiar jolt of being lifted off the ground. The portkey started to spin and he saw a bit of saliva come out of Lily's mouth. He wiped it away with his sleeve, laughing all the while. When they landed on the ground, the kids were up within seconds, laughing and running throughout the trees around them. When Harry got back on his feet, he realised where they were. It was difficult to mistake the steep hill with the tall, thin trees surrounding them.

"Blimey, it's Stoatstead Hill," said Ron, his mouth wide open. "I haven't been here in years," he said.

"What are you two up to?" Ginny asked Harry and Hermione, suspiciously staring at them.

"You'll see!" shouted Harry. They must have a vague idea after being taken here by the portkey.

"Kids! We're going down the hill! Down!" Shouted Harry to the children, who were mindlessly racing up the hill to see who could get there first. Rose, with her long legs, was wildly agile. She reached the top first. Poor Lily, who was significantly younger than the rest of them, was last, panting. They walked down the hill, with Ron continuously asking questions and Ginny throwing Harry and Hermione suspicious looks every now and then.

"Where are we now?" Asked Lily after they reached the end of the short stretch of forest between them and the town of Ottery St. Catchpole.

"We're in a town that's near our old house," said Ginny. Realisation seeped over her after speaking the words. She looked at Harry, not with her eyes narrowed this time, but shining with glee and excitement. He smiled at her knowingly. Ron still didn't have a clue.

"Well what the hell are we doing here?" He asked, bewildered.

"You'll see!" Hermione shouted. "Stop asking questions! You'll see when we get there Ronald." As they walked through the town, they passed the post office, the bakery and even a muggle healer, or doctor. Harry had familiarised himself more closely with magical terminology of course. He had almost forgotten the muggle words for everything. They walked down the dirt path separating the two sides of the small town in a line.

"How about we go for some ice cream before we continue?" asked Hermione, as they were passing an ice cream parlour.

"I think that's a great idea," said Harry. Around ten minutes later, they were all walking out of the ice cream parlour holding their own cones of ice cream with varying amounts of scoops. As Harry was enjoying his coffee flavoured ice cream, they reached a gate at the end of the dirt path where the town and pathway ended. They opened the gate. Before them was a long, grassy clearing and shortly after that was a rather steep hill. They walked through this leg of the journey silently and slowly, each occupied with his or her own ice cream. When they reached the top of hill, Harry and Hermione were almost jumping with joy, for this is where the journey ended and the destination was reached. Harry and Hermione turned to see everyone else's faces and burst out laughing. The kids had all stopped licking their ice creams. Hugo's tongue was hanging loosely out of his mouth with vanilla ice cream dripping off it. One of the scoops on Ron's ice cream had actually dropped off the cone. His eyes were wide and his mouth had dropped open. Ginny's eyes filled with tears. She threw her ice cream away and ran toward the Burrow, which Harry and Hermione had restored to the best of their ability. Ron followed closely behind her, as did the kids. Harry and Hermione cheerfully ran with the rest of the pack. When they reached the dirt driveway of the Burrow, Ginny turned toward Harry and Hermione. The tears were gushing out of her eyes, like an unstoppable river.

"Thank you," she said, tightly hugging Harry and Hermione.

"Bloody hell… How did you do this!?" Ron yelled at them.

"Just a bit of hard work!" said Hermione.

"You even put bloody chickens in the pen!" he shouted back at her. She laughed.

"_This_ is where you used to live?" asked Rose, in disbelief.

"Yes. This was our old home. Your grandparents actually built it!" said Ginny. The kids all narrowed their eyes at Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"Do you like it?" asked Ron.

After a moment of silence, they all cheered in unison, "_Yeah_!"

They all stood there, laughing and just watching the towering building before them in the gleaming sun. Nothing could ruin this moment for them.


End file.
